Saved Chat: 6/12/19
Ambrose - Sister. Nicole - Ambrose. Tell us ur side of things first. What's going on, update us. I have to eat but I'll make it fast. Please stay. I have some stuff I really need to ask about. Ambrose - I'm in a new location. After multiple defenses against Many attacks in an attempt to move my cargo and weapons to the new safe vault, I finally made it. And am currently holed up, alone. I have provisions for years in this safe. I shall be okay. Nicole - R u still in Michigan? Ambrose how long do you have? This shouldn't take too long but I do ask for some of ur time. Ambrose - I'm not sure. And no. I have moved to another location. Nicole - Oh. Ambrose - I cannot talk about the location. Nicole - That's ok. Listen. It's about Him. Ambrose - Okay. Nicole - So, were u ever aware of any kind of cult or anything dedicated to Him/he is leading? Ambrose - No. Nicole - Ok, um. One second. Ambrose - Sigh... Him, he is not known to this world. Nicole - Alright. Ambrose - Nobody else besides the venkons know that he even exists. Nicole - R the many still stationed in North America only or has it worsened? Ambrose - I don't know. It's possible got them to travel, but I have no idea if they have. If anything, they've probably migrated North and South. Nicole - Did our father ever love us? Ambrose- I'm sure he did at some point. Nicole - What's changed? Ambrose - I don't remember. Nicole - Is he power hungry? Ambrose - He has all the power he needs. But it's bound. Nicole - Explain. Ambrose - He was bound by the Demon Lords and Celestial beings of his time. That's all I remember. It's why he is in the pit. Nicole - How long have the many been around? Ambrose - Unknown. They've been around before I summoned them here. Nicole - U said u were going to make a deal with the many to my soul of 5000 years of slavery or something. What would that entail? Ambrose - I'd rather not delve into what I used to be. Nicole - Ambrose I need to know. I deserve it too, just rip it off and put it plainly. Ambrose - I was going to enslave your soul to be fed on by them. In return for the chaos they would wrought. I didn't know before that they wouldn't leave the earth after they got you. It was a contingency if I could not find the sword. Nicole - "Fed" on? Ambrose - Your soul contains the essence of a celestial god. It's great for feeding grounds. It attracts lesser souls and when it doesn't, it is a wonderful food source for them itself. Nicole - Hm. Interesting. Ambrose - Hence how long it would last. Nicole - How're ur Ivichs doing? Ambrose - They are all living. Nicole - Good Ambrose - Well sustained. Most have been put into a sleeper state until I need them. Before you ask... Nicole - Never knew that was a thing Ambrose - Look up the term sleeper agent. Nicole - Alright. Spy? Neat. Ambrose - They will live their lives until I again activate them. Nicole - Ok so, u would know better than I would, but someone told me of openings from hell in what they called “Thrace" Ambrose - Thrace used to be what Greece was. Nicole - And mind u they’re from Greece Ambrose - I'm unaware of any holes opening. But I have no idea as I haven't actually been to hell in a while. Nicole - Fair. Why does He (Him) find us a threat btw? Ambrose - In any case. I suppose it is possible. But only whoever's currently holding the mantle of the guardian of the gates would know. Because. We are his catalyst. The two of us, can kill him together. The inevitable will happen. He will escape. Nicole - ... I know. Ambrose - And. Nicole - And? Ambrose - We will be the only ones who can kill him when he does. Nicole - How is that possible if u can’t be near me Ambrose - To be determined. Nicole - Alright. Hm. Ambrose - I must go. One more question. And then I will depart. Ask. Nicole - Aside from your group (the Ivich), The Many, and The Berserkers, is there any group we should be aware of? Once in the past (this life) or any you planned on collaborating with? Are there any groups that once were working with you that have now defected? Are any loyal? Dead/disbanded? Ambrose - No. The celestials won't have a part in this. They are recovering from the war that sent Him away. That will stay the same for many years to come. Nicole - Then I’d like to ask about that war, but another day Ambrose - Fair enough. Nicole - I get u have things to do Ambrose - Good day dear sister. Nicole - Stay safe brother Ambrose - Always. Nicole - Take care of urself, ok? Ambrose - Indeed. Nicole - Cya around then, love u and ttyl Category:Saved Chat